1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of seats, scaffold supports, and steps that can be suspended from the wheel of a motor vehicle, specifically to a suspended step and frame assembly that is attachable over the tire of a motor vehicle and which can support a mechanic during work in the engine compartment with the mechanics feet positioned approximately mid-tire. It can be broken down into sub-parts for compact storage in the motor vehicle with which it is used, and it is easy to assemble and disassemble. Quick-release fasteners allow for fast assembly and disassembly, as well as adjustability for differing tire widths and steps of differing depth dimension, as needed in differing applications. Further, the present invention has an upper configuration that can be securely hooked over the top of the tire by providing horizontal engagement with the rear surface of the tire, wherein the upper configuration cannot be dislodged from its usable position in response to a large weight/load being placed upon the step. In addition, the present invention has a strong and simple closed-loop tubular structure that resists parallelogram deforming while under load, a bottom stirrup under its step which can optionally be employed to help some users safely move up onto the step, and a step that can be rapidly and promptly secured into a fixed position on the frame without fasteners directly connected between the step and the frame. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use by mechanics for engine work and use by those needing to clean or otherwise have access to the upper portions of high-profile vehicles, as well as luggage racks and other accessories attached over the roofs of high-profile and other motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mechanics' steps are known. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,772 to Smith (1938) shows a scaffold support having two spaced-apart inverted U-shaped members with arms that are substantially the same length and fit over the top of a vehicle tire so that one arm of each inverted U-shaped member engages the front surface of the tire while the other arm thereof engages the rear surface of the tire. Three horizontally-extending braces join together the two front arms of the inverted U-shaped members, and a V-shaped piece extends outwardly from the top brace in a direction remote from the tire. The two rear arms of the inverted U-shaped members are not joined to one another. An adjustable ground support is connected to the web portion of the V-shaped piece. Thus, when two or more Smith inventions are simultaneously used on tires positioned on the same side of a motor vehicle, a plank can be supported horizontally across the V-shaped members. The present invention is different from the Smith invention in that the present invention has a simple closed-loop tubular structure which requires no welding or fabrication, only bending, which can be simply accomplished. Further, the upper end of the closed-loop structure has a configuration that securely hooks over the top of the tire and horizontally engages the tire's rear surface so that it cannot be dislodged from its usable position in response to a large weight/load being placed upon the step that is firmly secured elsewhere on the present invention frame. In addition, the bottom end of the present invention closed-loop frame provides a stirrup for use by anyone needing assistance in safely reaching the present invention step, with or without an armload of tools, engine parts, and/or other equipment. There are no front braces which horizontally-extend across the portion of the present invention to engage the front surface of a vehicle tire. Instead, contact with the front surface of a vehicle tire is provided by the vertically-extending portions of the present invention frame located above the step. In addition, the present invention has quick-release fasteners that allow it to be adjustable to multiple tire widths, as well as to steps of differing depth dimension, and its step/plank has elongated holes or slots through which the frame structure is inserted for secure fastening of the step into a fixed usable position without fasteners directly connected between the step and the frame. Similarly, the portable step for vehicle repair in U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,678 to Anderson (1945) is also mounted upon a vehicle tire by two U-shaped upper portions joined by a horizontally-extending front brace that engages the front surface of a vehicle tire. Also similar to the Smith invention, no rear connecting member is present between the U-shaped upper portions of the Anderson invention to engage the rear surface of the vehicle tire when a weight/load is placed upon the associated step and thereby prevent the U-shaped upper portions from becoming unseated from its usable position on top of a vehicle tire. Different from the Smith invention, the part of each U-shaped upper portion in the Anderson invention that is positioned adjacent to the exposed side of a vehicle tire has an elongated downwardly-extending configuration ending in a forwardly-extending distal portion that supports a removable step. Further, the Anderson step is secured in place with vertically-extending fasteners, and a laterally-extending stabilizing member is present on each side of the step. Also, the Anderson invention is not adjustable to larger tires, only limited tires sizes. The U-shaped upper portion of the Anderson invention is not adjustable for differing tire widths, and it is not able to be as rapidly disassembled for compact storage and reassembled for use as is the present invention. The invention in U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,503 to Warren (1948) uses an upper handle-bar approach to support it from the top of a vehicle tire. It also has a single elongated and downwardly-extending support piece from which its step is secured, and laterally-extending stabilizing members present on each side of its step that resemble structure in the Anderson invention. The configuration of the handle bar upper portion of the Warren invention appears to be more easily dislodged from the top portion of a vehicle tire than the configuration of the upper portion of the present invention which has a rear connecting member that engages the back inside surface of the tire. Also, the Warren invention is not adjustable for differing tire widths as is that of the present invention, it does not have the convenient stirrup of the present invention below its step that is needed for present day super-sized tires, and the Warren step rests upon its frame and does not appear to be separable from it, in contrast to the present invention which has its frame secured through elongated holes or slots in its step that allows for quick removal of the step for storage and obviates the need for fasteners to hold the step in place. The inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,150 to Tans (1955) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,052 to Miller (1961) are similar in appearance, however, each has structure different from the present invention. Although the step in Tans has holes through which the frame is inserted without fasteners, the distal end of the frame does not underlay the step for added strength and security. Further, the Tans invention has a front brace between its U-shaped supports that is not duplicated in the present invention and the present invention has a rear connecting member not present in the Tans structure. In addition, the Tans invention has no upper adjustability for differing tire widths and no stirrup below its step. Further, the Tans invention step is attached via an interference fit to the frame, which can slip when it becomes worn and cause user injury. Although the vertical height of the Miller step can be raised and lowered, perhaps obviating the need for the present invention stirrup, the capability of the step for being raised and lowered makes it less strong than the step structure used in the present invention where the frame is inserted through elongated holes or slots in the rear portion of the step and underlies it. Further, the Miller invention has no upper adjustability for differing tire widths and its structure is subject to parallelogram deforming while under load. The invention disclosed in U.S. patent to Dudley (1990) is adjustable in vertical length so that the step can be raised and lowered according to need. Also, its upper portion is adjustable for differing tire widths and it has a strap that encircles the lower portion of the tire. However, the number of holes shown in FIG. 1 for tire width adjustment appears to comprise the structural integrity and strength of the materials used. Also, while the number of holes in horizontally-extending members 43 and 44 appear to create a large amount of tire width adjustability, the corner piece 46 appears to only be a few inches long and limits adjustability only to the actual amount of the horizontally-extending members 43 and 44 that can fit therein, unless horizontally-extending members 43 and 44 extend through corner pieces 46, which is not ideal as it would place the user at risk for possibly contact with the extended ends and injury. The structure of the present invention is different from the Dudley invention in material ways. The present invention has a stirrup below its step, no strap, and a frame that underlies its step making a simpler and stronger structure than is disclosed by the Dudley invention. Similarly, in contrast to the present invention, the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,916 to Hays (1988) does not have a frame that inserts through and underlies its step, the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,909 to Liu (1992) has too many parts, the number of holes used in square tubing compromises its strength and makes it weak, and its upper structure has a configuration that could easily come off the top portion of a vehicle tire when a heavy load is placed upon its step. Further, although the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,719 to Ehnes (2005) folds into a compact configuration for storage, its pivot is weak and could shear off should its associated step become overloaded with weight. In addition, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,429 to Densley (1992) has more parts than the present invention and is welded and fabricated, wherein the four present invention frame parts are easily bent and its fastener holes rapidly drilled via automated means. Thus, the Densley invention is more expensive to manufacture than the present invention. Also, the Densley invention has a structure that is not as strong as that of the present invention to hold the weight of a large person, its small braces are inadequate for their intended function, its top is not configured to be as securely positioned over the top of a vehicle tire as the present invention, it has no stirrup, and its frame is not secured through elongated holes in the rear portion of its step. In contrast, the present invention has simple and low cost construction, and it can be broken down into sub-parts for compact storage in the motor vehicle with which it is used, perhaps being stored behind the front seat in a trunk cab when it is not needed for use. Further, it is easy and fast to assemble and disassemble, it is adjustable to differing tire widths, it has an upper configuration with a rear connecting member that securely hooks over the top of the tire and cannot be dislodged therefrom, its strong and simple closed-loop tubular structure resists parallelogram deforming while under load, it has a bottom stirrup under it step for added convenience and ease of access by a user to the step, and it has a step that is secured into a fixed position without fasteners wherein a portion of the frame extends through elongated holes or slots in the rear portion of the step. No other mechanic's step is known that has the same structure and features as the present invention, or all of its advantages.